


Beautiful Views

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: North view is always trite with a sap. (03/15/2007)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: NVIATWAS Challenge response.  


* * *

"Isn't it marvelous, Trip?"

"Yes."

Malcolm sighed, "So beautiful. I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful. Except for you of course."

Trip just groaned as Malcolm began mooning yet again about the view from their Risan hotel room balcony.

"The ocean is almost as blue as your eyes. The sun and sand are like the highlights in your hair," Malcolm turned to gaze at Trip. "The dunes are like the firm mounds of your bum," he giggled.

The engineer resigned himself to his fate and hoped the emotional effects of Malcolm's allergy medicine would wear off soon!


End file.
